


Drinking Love

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: Hyukjae likes to drink on occasion out with his friends and Donghae loves to get drunk off him.





	Drinking Love

“Go ahead make yourselves comfortable, I'll be back in like ten minutes. Have to make sure Donghae gets to sleep for his schedules tomorrow,” Hyukjae said, proud of himself when he didn't slur his words.

His friends snickered a little and shoved each other. “Yeah why don't you go tuck your _boyfriend_ into bed.”

Hyukjae smirked and didn't bother to confirm or deny anything, knowing that it wouldn't do any good either way. Plausible deniability was a hell of a thing. “Ten minutes.”

Turning around, he stumbled back down the hallway towards the other dorm, punching in the code and waiting for the door to unlock. He toed off his shoes in the entryway and sighed happily as he caught sight of Donghae, surrounded by papers, books, and his computer. “Donghae,” he half moaned.

Donghae looked up, his lips tilting up. “Hey gorgeous,” he greeted, pulling his glasses off.

“Did you get food?” Hyukjae teased.

Donghae laughed a little. “I ordered out. Have you eaten? There's some left if you want...”

Hyukjae licked his lips and walked across the room, sinking to his knees in front of Donghae. “Something else I want more.”

Donghae leaned back, a slow, devastating smirk tugging on his lips. “You freak,” he muttered fondly while sliding a hand through Hyukjae's hair and leaning back.

Hyukjae half closed his eyes and nuzzled his cheek against the crotch of Donghae's sweats. “Have to be fast though, Dongmin and Indeok are waiting in the other dorm but I just want you so much.” His fingers gently tugged the sweats down, Donghae helpfully lifting his hips, the smirk still firmly on the thin lips he loved so much. His thin fingers stroked the soft skin of Donghae's thighs, his short nails catching the few wipsy hairs there as he leaned up and Donghae leaned down, their mouths meeting easily, sharing their normal pre-blowjob kiss. Once they broke off the kiss, Donghae was already half hard and Hyukjae moaned shortly in his throat as Donghae's dick rested in his mouth, growing and lengthening as he bobbed his head, his tongue twirling. His fingers danced up, lightly teasing the firm stomach before dropping back down to gently fondle Donghae's balls and slipping down to press lightly on the perineum.

Donghae arched, a greedy moan leaving his throat and Hyukjae swiped his tongue over the slit just to watch Donghae fall apart on him.

“I thought you said quick,” Donghae half taunted and half moaned at him.

It didn't hold much weight when the taste of Donghae was spreading around his mouth and he could feel the little quivers going through the thighs he had his fingers on. He smirked a little when he pulled his head back, his lips leaving with an obscene _pop_.

“Oh I'll give you _quick_ ,” he muttered, sliding his middle finger into his mouth and letting the excess saliva in his mouth soak it before licking his lips and glancing up at the wrecked look on Donghae's face. “You'd better come down my throat,” he teased before lurching forward, his lips sliding down the silky skin, Donghae's dick going farther and farther into his mouth before he was able to swallow reflexively around the head before pulling off and taking a few pants of air through his nose. His saliva-slicked finger slid between the perfect shape of Donghae's ass and he got a deep moan as his finger slid neatly inside. He never had to search long to find Donghae's prostate, having conditioned himself to find it with his eyes closed many years before. Sinking back down, his thumb pressed hard on Donghae's perineum while his finger found his prostate and pressed there, and what sent Donghae over the edge with an almost shriek was Hyukjae deep throating him one last time.

Pulling back a little, he swallowed what he could, not caring about the stain that would surely appear on his black shirt from the come dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. Donghae was leaned back in the chair, panting heavily, his body twitching every so often. Hyukjae let his finger slide out and grinned at Donghae's slumberous eyes. Pressing a kiss to Donghae's softening dick and enjoying the jerk of his body, he helped tug Donghae's sweats back up and pulled him up from the chair.

“You need to sleep, my love,” he mumbled as he walked them back to Donghae's room.

Donghae hummed. “I wanted to wait up for you and I still have lines...”

Hyukjae swore he was tumbling head over heels all over again, nuzzling Donghae's neck. “Tomorrow, please. You're just now starting to get better and you memorize your lines fast. I'll be in bed with you when you wake up, okay?”

Donghae was already blinking tiredly and Hyukjae shoved him down onto the bed. They usually flipped which room they were sleeping in on any given night and Donghae made a soft noise of agreement as he snuggled under the covers, tilting his face up for a good night kiss. Dropping the softest brush of his lips against Donghae's, he pulled back, whispering the words that always made Donghae smile. Indulging in another moment of watching the gorgeous man he called his husband drifting off to sleep, he finally wiped his finger on his shirt and peeled it off, dropping his jeans to the floor as well. Padding mostly naked into the bathroom, he washed his hands and cleaned up the drying trail of come at the corner of his mouth and rinsing his mouth before slipping back into their room (no matter whose room it was, it was always _their_ room) and grabbing some comfortable clothes. Pushing a kiss to Donghae's forehead, he redressed and headed back across the hallway where his friends were surely waiting on him.

Dongmin already had a controller in his hand when Hyukjae walked back in, steadier on his feet than he had been. Indeok looked over at him from the menu screen. “Already asleep?”

Hyukjae's lips twitched. “He is now. Made him go to bed instead of studying English for the rest of the night.”

“Well come on, we want to play,” Dongmin said, tossing him the controller.


End file.
